World of Wonderland
'''World of Wonderland 'is a 1970 American animated fantasy musical comedy adventure film produced by Paramount Animation Studios. The first feature film from the studio, it was directed by George Burke and Lana Ponce. The film is inspired by the ''Alice in Wonderland stories by Lewis Carroll. In this film, it follows two 8-year-old kids who enter to the fantasitical and whimsical world of Wonderland. It was originally been thought up at Paramount Cartoon Studios in 1965 as a cartoon short, but shipped to Paramount Animation Studios as development then began in October 1967 as a feature-length film, after Paramount Cartoon Studios shut down. It was Paramount Pictures' first animated film since Mr. Bug Goes to Town in 1941, as well as the studio's first animated film to be produced at its in-house feature animation studio, which was formed by a team of former Kenny & Kella Young Productions and Famous Studios employees led by Bruke and Ponce. World of Wonderland ''was originally released on December 18, 1970 to generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, voice acting, and story. ''World of Wonderland ''went on to gross $82 million worldwide in theaters, making it a box-office hit while produced on a modest $85 million budget. A direct-to-video sequel titled ''Return of Wonderland ''was released in 2004. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Pamelyn Ferdin as Alice, the main protagonist of the film. * Billie Mae Richards as Philip, an American boy who moved to from United Sates. * Alan Young as the White Rabbit * Don Knotts as the Mouse * John Cleese as Pat the Dodo * Will Ryan as Bill the Lizard * Sammy Davis, Jr. as the Cheshire Cat * Dom DeLuise as the White Knight * John Hurt as the Caterpillar * Tim Curry as the Jabberwock More coming soon! Production Development The idea for World of Wonderland started at Paramount Cartoon Studios in 1965 as a cartoon short, under the original title Wonderland. However, the idea of the short was never began in production until October 1967, while being shipped to Paramount Animation Studios as a feature-length film, after Paramount Cartoon Studios shut down. More coming soon! Animation The film was mainly animated at the main Paramount Animation Studios facility located in Hollywood, California, United States. More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Release The film was released to theaters on November 20, 1970 by Paramount Pictures in the United States. Home media World of Wonderland ''was released on VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc by Paramount Home Video. It was later released under Paramount Home Entertainment brand on VHS and Laserdisc in 1988 and again on VHS in 1996 by Paramount Home Entertainment. It made its DVD debut in 2002. A second DVD release of the film was released in 2007. Reception Reception of ''World of Wonderland ''was well-received by critics. Review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 81% based on 64 reviews with an average rating of 6.7/10. The website's consensus reads, "''World of Wonderland ''a fresh feature-length debut for Paramount Animation that remains classic to this day." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 64 out of 100 points, based on 32 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Sequel ''Main article: Return of Wonderland A direct-to-video sequel titled Return of Wonderland was released in 2000. The sequel takes place 29 years after the original film. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film Category:G-rated films